


you may now kiss like cats

by archivedthoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cats, Drinking, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi if you squint, but not the way you think it is, marriage fic, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivedthoughts/pseuds/archivedthoughts
Summary: "I want to kiss the love of my life too."Atsumu’s already flushed cheeks turned a few shades darker. “Took you long enough.”Hinata returned from his night jog to a tipsy Atsumu sprawled on the sofa. A couple of hair strokes, a short walk to the lawn, a wedding vow and two cats later, they finally got to where they wanted to be.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	you may now kiss like cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mooipponn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooipponn/gifts).



> Hi! This is my entry for [ #AtsuHinaWeek2021 on Twitter ](https://twitter.com/atsuhinaweek21) for the prompts in Day 1: Wedding and Day 2: First Kiss.
> 
> Gifting this for froppi because their [ AtsuHina childhood friends fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784184) was what encouraged me to start writing again.

Hinata peered into the common room of MSBY's shared living place for the week while they played an away game. He just got back from a night jog and was expecting a ruckus of tipsy volleyball players he proudly called teammates, which is why the silence of the room took him aback. His eyes landed on a blob of blond head on top of the armrest of the sofa.

He could recognise the owner of that hair anywhere. A small smile fought its way to his lips, but it went away again after seeing the clutter of beer cans on the coffee table and the floor. His feet walked towards the person sprawled on top of the furniture as if on autopilot.

"Atsumu-san?" he spoke, voice unintentionally soft. Atsumu's feet were dangling on the other end of the sofa and he was clutching a cushion between his muscled arms and torso. His brown eyes were open and glazed over, and they blinked slowly as he took in the sight of the orange haired spiker.

"Ah, Shouyou-kun. What a sight for sore eyes," Atsumu drawled slowly, a lazy smile playing on his lips. Hinata gave a small chuckle.

"Atsumu-san, you're drunk."

"Hmm, what made you arrive to such a conclusion? Shouldn't judge someone based on appearance alone, ya know." The blond shot him a drunken smirk which looked lopsided from Hinata's point of view.

Hinata simply shook his head a few times, a fond smile on his face, before going around to kneel in front of the sofa, face directly in Atsumu's line of vision. "What are you doing here alone, Atsumu-san?" He glanced around and indeed found no one else there except them. "I thought you were with Omi-san and Inunaki-san."

Atsumu raised his pointer finger to poke at Hinata's left cheek. "Yes, I _was_. But listen... Shouyou-kun..." Atsumu paused, struggling to get into a sitting position. Hinata shot out an arm for the blond to lean on. "Ah shit, probably drank too much than I intended." Hinata nodded in agreement and moved to sit on the now vacant spot on the furniture.

When the setter finally rested his head on the back of the sofa, he sighed before continuing. "They ditched me, Shouyou-kun. Ditched me," he slurred slightly. The pout is obvious in his tone, and Hinata found it very endearing.

"Such good friends they are," Atsumu huffed, puffing his cheeks, which really didn't help in easing the urge in Hinata to hold said cheeks between his own palms and admire the twinkle in those brown eyes. "Watch me reduce the number of tosses I give 'em on practice."

This sulky side of Atsumu was not a foreign area for Hinata. He knew how to handle it. "No, you wouldn't, Atsumu-san," he said simply, because everybody and their mothers know there's no way on God's green earth that Atsumu would hold back in doing things that would improve himself and his team. Especially when it comes to tossing. He's a setter for goodness' sake.

Atsumu's lower lip jutted out more as he let out a small, "Yeah, yer right."

Hinata chose that moment to turn and look at the older boy in the eyes. His hair clung a little to his forehead, a bit damp with sweat. His skin flushed with a gorgeous tint of pink courtesy of all the empty cans around them. Hinata held his breath for a few seconds, stomping down the overwhelming want to reach out and hold the hand that was between their thighs.

"Why did they ditch you?" Hinata asked instead.

"Wakatoshi-kun called." The pout came back with full force. "And apparently Adriah-san's company 's much nicer than mine. They're so meaaaan."

Without a warning, a head with blond waves suddenly dropped down on Hinata's right shoulder, and he froze. The desire to just run his fingers through the locks was so strong, and Hinata was indeed a strong man, but not like this. Not when Atsumu Miya is involved.

So he did the most reasonable thing a weak mortal can do in this situation: succumb. Slowly raising the arm that wasn't supporting Atsumu's head, skilled fingers softly rested atop his hair and began stroking it back from his face. The older man's eyes fluttered and he gave a small sigh.

They had been flirting for months (or at least Hinata saw it that way, he'd be so ashamed if it turned out that it was just Atsumu being his own friendly and affectionate self), but at that moment Hinata could feel a surge of uncertainty washing through him. He couldn't help but think of the worst case scenario, where he was ready to take it past the flirting stage and into something more... sure, while Atsumu wasn't.

The team's bond had been stronger than ever, and Hinata worried that he might be ruining things just because he couldn't keep his emotions in check—

"That feels nice, Shouyou-kun," Atsumu spoke, breaking Hinata's train of thought. With those words Hinata visibly relaxed. The movement of his hand never stopped, and instead started lightly massaging the scalp. Atsumu groaned at the pressure and Hinata couldn't tell if it was because of pleasure or the massage just triggered the tipsy man's headache.

Suddenly the warmth and weight on his side disappeared, and he was about to protest the loss when Atsumu stood before him and extended a hand, but not before wobbling on his feet first. “Whoa, shouldn’t’ve done that so fast,” he breathed, gaze went unfocused for a moment. Hinata took the offered hand with a confused look.

“Where are we going?” he asked when Atsumu pulled him up and led him outside the building, fingers still tightly holding Hinata’s own. The smaller man willed his quickening pulse to calm down. Just a couple of teammates holding hands, no biggie. You don’t have to make something out of it. _Unless, of course, Atsumu-san wanted it to?_ Hinata cursed his heart for being so hopeful.

“Outside,” Atsumu answered as if it’s the most obvious thing ever.

“Yes, I’m aware, but _where_?”

“ _Outside_. Nowhere, just... outside. Here,” Atsumu stopped beside a bush that was cut into a neat shape of a circle, “on the grass. Outside. What am I even saying.” The blond released Hinata’s hand and ran a sweaty palm along his face.

Hinata chuckled and joined Atsumu on the grass, knees knocking when he tried to sit down. “So what are we doing out here on the lawn?” He sighed when a soft breeze blew, craning his head to see the starless sky above as the cars on the street filled the silence between them.

“Cats.” Atsumu said shortly. Hinata turned to look at him in confusion again, and he thought that Atsumu spotted a cat somewhere but no, the setter was looking pointedly at his face instead.

“Huh? Cats?”

Atsumu blinked slowly a few times, studying Hinata’s facial features as if they’re masterpieces in a museum and Atsumu is an art student passionate in his study.

“You’re beautiful.”

Hinata felt heat shot up to his cheeks, so fast it made him dizzy. “I-I’m sorry?” he stammered, mentally scolding himself for sounding so pathetic after a simple compliment from his crush.

“Shit, I said that out loud, didn’t I?” Atsumu’s hands went back in front of his face. “Ah, well, whatever. I honestly meant it anyway, drunk or not.” Hinata could hear his own heart beating so loud in embarrassment but also excitement.

He was about to open his mouth and say something when a meowing voice came from behind his back. Hinata twisted his back to see the source of the noise and was met with a pair of cats. One was white with black spots, and it’s companion had orange fur.

“Hey, look, there they are!” the blond beside him exclaimed, snapping his fingers quickly to draw the attention of the felines, which must’ve worked judging from the way the tiny creatures strutted toward him.

“Didn’t know you like cats this much, Atsumu-san,” Hinata chuckled, admiring the sight before us: Atsumu, legs crisscrossed, feeding the cats crumbs of cheese biscuits he produced from his back pocket, long fingers stroking their fur.

“Granny had two when I was little. It was fun to play with them whenever I visited, even though those little shits preferred Samu over me.” Atsumu rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Can’t blame them for having shitty taste.”

“What are you talking about, I think they have impeccable taste instead,” Hinata teased, an easy smirk taking over.

Atsumu feigned shock. “Oh no, not you too, Shouyou-kun! I’m honestly hurt over here, don’t you care for my feelings?”

Hinata laughed and felt so light. Oh, if only Atsumu knew how much he cared.

When he turned back to the older man, he found Atsumu staring at the kittens who were now climbing on top of each other, rubbing their bodies together. “Look at them, they’re perfect together.”

Atsumu let out a long a sigh. “When I came here last night, these two were holding each other’s faces with their tiny paws. I approached them and they started snuggling. It’s almost like they wanted to rub it in my face. Ugh, I already know I’m single, no need for them to remind me.”

 _I can change that for you, you know,_ Hinata’s mind unhelpfully provided.

“I feel bad for them though,” the blond continued his ramble about cats, “what if they wanted to get married? But they can’t? Because they’re cats? Cats can’t marry, right? They don’t know how. They only know how to lick each other and then, I don’t know, hump?” Hinata’s fond smile grew impossibly wider.

Suddenly Atsumu’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. “Hey, what if we officiate them right now? Saying the vows for them and stuff. It’ll be so cool, officiating a cat marriage.”

The shorter man burst into a fit of giggles, and Atsumu turned to stare at him with a matching soft grin on his own face. “Whaddya say, Shouyou-kun?”

Hinata could only nod his head a bit too happily as he scooted closer, their thighs touching. With less distance between them, Hinata could smell faintly of the lavender shampoo he knew Atsumu liked to use. He wished they could stay like this forever, peaceful underneath the city sky, surrounded by grass and two cats.

“Is this one a female? A male?” Atsumu asked as he held a cat up, examining it's belly through squinted eyes before giving up and settled the animal back down. “It hurts my head if I try to focus my eyes too hard. Shouyou-kun, can you identify them?”

Hinata shook his head with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Atsumu-san, I really don’t know how to differentiate their gender,” he breathed sheepishly. His mind travelled back to when Kageyama whacked him upside the head for naming the male dog who liked to visit Karasuno’s school Sakura.

Atsumu gaped at him incredulously. “I can’t believe I have to teach you about animal genitalia, Shouyou-kun. Well, doesn’t matter what their genders are anyway, they’re getting married right now. They’re obviously in love, so they’re getting married.”

He twisted his upper body to pluck out leaves from the bush beside them. Atsumu adorably placed one on top of each cat’s head, who were now obediently still. It indeed seemed like the cats could understand that Atsumu and Hinata were about to officiate their marriage.

“Okay,” Atsumu whispered breathlessly. He straightened his back and hovered a palm above each of the cats. Hinata’s eyes went to Atsumu’s lips as the other man spoke. “By the power vested in me by the state of slight intoxication, I now pronounce you kitty spouses.” He paused, turning to return Hinata’s wide eyed stare.

“You may now kiss the love of your life.”

Hinata wasted no time in lunging forward and captured Atsumu in a kiss, scaring the cats who just got married. Both of his arms came up and snaked around the other’s neck. He felt Atsumu kissing him back, and everything was right in the world.

“I was talking to the cats,” Atsumu whispered when the need for oxygen became too much. The brown orbs in his eyes shone and his lips curled into a happy smile, and Hinata leaned down again and gave him another peck.

“It’s not fair that only they get to do it,” he spoke in between kisses. “I want to kiss the love of my life too.”

Atsumu’s already flushed cheeks turned a few shades darker. He tackled Hinata to the grass before attacking his face with tiny smooches.

“Took you long enough.”

“I was waiting for you too, you know, Atsumu-san.”

“Well… I guess I was worrying too much that you would choose someone much better than me. You deserve bett—”

Hinata cut his rambling with another deep kiss. “Why would I choose another if you’re the best for me?”

The setter— _his_ setter now, Hinata’s brain supplied—gawked at him as if he just grew another pair of head, the deep blush high on his face betraying his expression. “Who taught you to be this cheeky, Shouyou-kun?” he exclaimed as he pinched the tip of Hinata’s nose.

“You did, Atsumu-san.” A smile. It faded a bit when he remembered the state Atsumu was in.

“Atsumu, you… you won’t forget t-this tomorrow, will you?” he asked lowly, caution apparent in his tone. Hinata really didn’t want this to be a drunken mistake.

The reply he got was another pinch to his nose, long enough that he had to breathe through his mouth and playfully swatted Atsumu’s hand away.

“I’m not _that_ drunk, Shouyou-kun, geez. What is a man if he can’t hold a little beer?” Brown eyes met hazel, and they were soft and shining under the streetlight. The smile he gave Hinata radiated with so much happiness, and Hinata felt a tug at his heart.

“’sides, drunk or not, I know I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

They laid there on the grass, making out as if their whole life depended on it (which it did, excuse you) until Meian spotted them outside and kicked Atsumu’s calves. They didn’t miss the faint smile on his lips as he went back inside after telling them to get a room.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is purely inspired by that one time when i named a cat who always came by my grandma's house "peter" (yes, after peter parker bc i love him). cut to a year later, my grandma caught me in the middle of calling the cat by it's name, and she laughed wholeheartedly. i asked why, and she said she found it endearing i named it peter even though it's a female cat.
> 
> basically i just projected myself on hinata not knowing how to identify animal genders. and also, society have progressed past the need to tie a relation between names and genders, so what the heck ever.
> 
> rated T because of the two (2) times Atsumu Miya cussed.
> 
> thank you so much for reading! hmu on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/gcldenangels) and let's be friends <3


End file.
